Yolda and HimeKawa Trapped in an Elevator
by DJ Blonde
Summary: Yolda and Himekawa are trapped in an elevator. Not knowing each other's true identities, Yolda decides to have some fun seducing Himekawa. Things get very 'hot' between them. Rated T for now, may be changed to M in later chapters. Himekawa x Yolda
1. Chapter 1

**Yolda and Himekawa – Trapped in an Elevator**

Yolda and Himekawa are trapped in an elevator... not knowing each other's true identities. Yolda is intrigued and attracted to Himekawa. Himekawa becomes quickly infatuated with what he thinks is a human 'doppelganger' of Hilda. Yolda hasn't had any male companionship for a while and decides to have some fun seducing Himekawa. Rated T for now, maybe M in later chapters.

This occurs around chapter 104 in the manga. I have done my best to avoid spoilers, while keeping in character and within the canon of the manga.

_**Please review if you like it and want me to continue.**_

For fans of Hilda and Oga, I have a fanfic "The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga" in the 'M' rated section. This could be considered a side story to the other one as I plan them to be consistent.

* * *

><p><strong>Background from the Manga <strong>- for readers not familiar with Yolda or the later episodes of the manga:

Yolda is a Wet-Nurse to Lord En, baby Beel's elder brother. Yolda looks exactly like Hilda except for her hairstyle and dress. Yolda has the same blonde hair and green eyes as Hilda, but she wears her hair long and loose down her back, and she has straight bangs so you can see both her eyes. She wears a longer dress and carries a mop/broom which she uses as her weapon, her fighting/special abilities are different. Her personality is also very different. Yolda is much more flirtatious and cheery in a demonically wicked manner. Hilda and Yolda are bitter rivals and do not like each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

Yolda had successfully returned to the foyer of the luxurious building she was staying at without being recognized. The career woman disguise, an elegant designer suit, was a great success. It had transformed her look from a maid, to a sexy female executive. Yolda had enjoyed the lustful looks from men as she went about obtaining groceries for her Master. No matter that they were only weak humans, it was still enjoyable to know she was desired. It had been far too long since she had the company of a real man.

As she stepped into the empty elevator and the doors began to close, a man strode up and jammed a hand between the doors, causing them to open again. He walked in and punched a button for one of the upper floors.

The man was young, but tall and well built. His clothes looked casual but expensive. He exuded an air of confidence and arrogance. If it wasn't for his stupid hairstyle – which looked like a loaf of French bread jutting out from his forehead, Yolda might even have considered him handsome. He was observing her, contemplating her; but he wasn't like the other human men who openly showed their lust. Yolda couldn't read him, she couldn't tell if he found her attractive or not. 'Interesting,' Yolda thought. 'Too bad she had to return to deal with the juvenile antics of her young Master. She would have liked to be able to toy with this human for while.'

The man in the elevator with her, reminded Yolda of Tatsumi Oga – Hilda's human lover, and the baby Demon Lord Beel's Contractor. Oga also had that air of arrogance, and he was strong - demonically strong, even when he did not use the power of the baby Demon Lord. Oga looked completely different from this man in the elevator, but Yolda had found Oga irresistibly and annoyingly attractive.

This thought infuriated Yolda; she remembered the spy reports that informed her that Hilda was having a very close intimate relationship with Oga. They never showed it in public, but the obscene sexual attraction between those two was so thick you could almost feel it. Meanwhile, Yolda was stuck with a bratty, ridiculously immature Master, who had no sexy male Contractor in tow. Furthermore, she had to put up with two other Wet-Nurses, one who was annoyingly bossy.

* * *

><p>Himekawa observed the young woman in the elevator with surprise. She looked almost exactly like Hilda - Oga's woman, except for the long blonde hair that fell down her back and the straight bangs. The eyes were the same emerald green, and she had the same knockout figure.<p>

For a moment Himekawa thought it was Hilda in disguise and was about to say something. Then he noticed the lack of recognition in this woman's eyes; it was clear she did not know him. The gorgeous blonde executive had been watching him with a cool calculated look; but there was a twinkle in her eyes, a kind of flirtatious look that he had never seen in Hilda.

The woman was wearing a charcoal grey executive's outfit which he recognized as an extremely exclusive, not to mention expensive, design. The skirt was knee length and was exquisitely cut to show off her slender figure while barely maintaining the air of corporate modesty. The white blouse hugged this woman's ample breasts, it was only because the suit jacket covered it just enough, that the illusion of professionalism was maintained. This was the kind of woman that could distract a company President enough to sign on the dotted line without properly reading the contract.

Himekawa realized that he wanted her... really wanted her, in more ways than one. But he guessed that she was probably under the employ of someone very powerful. He had to find out who, to make sure he wasn't slitting his own throat, before making a move on her. At least she wasn't wearing a ring on her wedding finger - that was one good sign.

The lights in the elevator flickered, then went out to be replaced by the dim glow of emergency lighting. At the same time the elevator came to a jarring halt. 'Crap a power outage,' Himekawa thought. It was a few moments later he realized that it might not be so bad after all, being trapped in an elevator with this beautiful woman. Perhaps 'rescuing' her would give him an excuse to learn more about her and keep in contact.

To Himekawa's surprise the blonde did not seem in the least perturbed. She seemed to be observing to see what he would do. In the dim light he even thought he saw a hint of an evil smile play across her lips. This unnerved him, and Himekawa did not often get unnerved. It was difficult to see in the dim light and Himekawa reluctantly removed his sunglasses.

Himekawa flicked open his mobile phone to make a call. No signal. It was a dumb move, he realized belatedly. They were in a steel box and the cellphone signal repeaters that normally enabled reception inside the building would have been disabled by the power outage. Without looking at the blonde, Himekawa went to open the emergency phone compartment. He opened it to find a mass of cut wires and no phone. Damn, some delinquent had vandalized it. Himekawa silently groaned at the irony; this was the kind of stupid prank some of his own men would have indulged in.

"Looks like we are stuck in here for a while," the blonde said.

She had a voice that was melodious, with just a hint of a sexy european accent. If Himekawa had to pick the voice of the perfect woman, he had just heard it. He swallowed hard and tried to compose himself the best he could.

"I'm sure the power will come back on soon. There's nothing to worry about. We just have to be patient," Himekawa said, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

The air-conditioning had also shut off when the power went out. Himekawa knew there was enough ventilation to prevent suffocation, but that had not prevented the temperature inside the elevator from rising noticeably.

"It's getting hot in here. I hope you don't mind if I take off my jacket and make myself comfortable," she said.

"N... No not at all," Himekawa said, trying not to stare as the blonde removed her jacket unbuttoned several buttons on her blouse and kicked off her shoes.

* * *

><p>Yolda had grinned to herself when she felt the elevator grind to a stop. She was going to be able to toy with this human after all. With her powers, she could easily escape from the elevator if she wanted to, but this human intrigued her.<p>

She had watched as he foolishly pulled out his mobile phone to make a call in this signal dead zone, then sheepishly attempt to use the non-existent emergency phone. She had sensed he was getting extremely embarrassed by the impotence of his actions, yet he had tried to keep up a cool facade. It was kind of cute.

'I'm going to enjoy this,' Yolda thought as she teased the man with the nonchalant partial undressing. 'Now what shall I do next?' she mused.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want me to continue. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yolda and Himekawa – Trapped in an Elevator**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: A special thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers ^^

**If you like it and want me to continue please review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

'First things first,' Yolda thought. The power might come back on at any time - Yolda could not have that happen in the middle of her fun. Using her special ability, she isolated the elevator in another dimension; then she turned up the temperature and humidity a few notches. Their environment was now under her complete control.

The man was now visibly sweating and his pompadour hair was starting to droop. Yolda had to stifle a giggle as she watched the man continue to feign nonchalance and an air of cool indifference - despite the increasingly uncomfortable temperature. Soon the french loaf of the man's pompadour had wilted under the humidity; it was starting to flop down the front of his face.

Yolda watched as the man turned away from her and tried in vain to make his hair stay up. After a few moments during which she discerned some crude utterances under his breath, he pulled out a comb and did something to his hair. When he turned back around, his hair was straight and long; the ends tied together in a loose ponytail on one side by his shoulder. It beautifully framed what Yolda now realized was an extremely good looking face. It was now Yolda's turn to be surprised - standing in front of her was probably the best looking human she had ever met.

Yolda grinned to herself. Forget Oga - this man was much hotter … and she didn't mean it only in terms of temperature. Not only did he have a gorgeous face, he was built! She could now see the contours of the muscles on the man's chest through his sweat soaked T shirt. Who said only men could enjoy the sight of a wet T-shirt!

Yolda noticed her reflection on the polished elevator wall, and realized that she had been staring openly at the man with an expression of lust. Recomposing herself quickly, Yolda hoped he hadn't noticed, or at least had misinterpreted the stare. If he realized she was this much attracted to him, Yolda knew she would lose some of the upper hand. No matter how much she wanted this man, it had to be on her terms; Yolda's demon pride demanded it.

Then Yolda had a moment of misgiving. What if this man was gay? Many Bishi men, half as gorgeous as this guy were not into women. That might explain his nonchalance and lack of lustful admiration for Yolda. That would seriously suck, not to mention put a major damper in Yolda's plans.

She decided to test him. Feigning a spell of dizziness, Yolda staggered a little towards the man and pretended to fall. Quick as a flash the man caught her in his arms before she could fall. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder and an arm around his waist; feigning a weak attempt to pull herself upright, she pressed the side of her face into the top of his chest and the length of her body against his. It had gone exactly as she had planned, Yolda smiled to herself.

"Are you alright?" the man blurted out.

"I'm so sorry... I can't believe I almost fainted... if you don't mind, just give me a few moments to compose myself," Yolda whispered weakly.

"S... sure, take your time."

Continuing the feigned weakness, Yolda used her attempts to stand up to rub her body in small movements against the man. Within seconds, she felt a hard long bulge pressing against her waist. 'Yum,' Yolda thought. 'This man is certainly not gay and he seems _quite_ pleased to be holding me. And that was not all, the muscles on his chest... that bulge in his pants was not the only thing rock hard on this man!'

Now that Yolda had verified the 'manliness' of her toy, she was ready for the next phase in her seduction plan.

Although, she had decided on satisfying her carnal desires with this man, Yolda was not up for having them fulfilled in this uncomfortable elevator. She needed to teleport them somewhere classy; but how to do that without freaking out this human? Dreams... fantasies where nothing was real and there were no consequences and hence no inhibitions - that was the solution; and Yolda knew exactly how to put the both of them in a waking fantasy.

* * *

><p>Himekawa couldn't believe what had just happened. The gorgeous blonde had started to faint and by reflex he had caught her. Now she was clasped tight against his body struggling to stand up. He could feel her ample breasts against his chest and smell the sweet scent of her hair. She was all class; she wasn't swamped in cheap perfume like some of the women he had known. This blonde had just a light touch of some fragrance that allowed her natural pheromones to ignite his libido.<p>

He had become instantly aroused, and hoped that the woman was too faint to feel his hardness. As the woman continued to struggle weakly to stand, she was rubbing her body against his, and it was driving him crazy. In fact, Himekawa suddenly realized that the craziness was starting to make him feel faint. He struggled to retain his consciousness; how lame would it be if he collapsed while trying to help this woman? But despite his efforts, the walls of the elevator began to contort and swirl around him; faster and faster like he was in the middle of a tornado. Himekawa had to close his eyes, it was making him dizzy.

When Himekawa opened his eyes, he had to blink hard twice. He was no longer in the elevator but lying on a futon with the blonde still clasped to him. As he looked around he saw he was now in a luxurious Japanese style bedroom which looked out to a beautiful private garden and hot-spring. That was not all; gone was the stifling heat of the elevator, the room was comfortably cool. 'Oh fuck,' Himekawa thought. 'I must have passed out. But what the heck was this? That hot blonde was still with him. This was one hell of a realistic dream.'

The blonde was now looking at him, any sign of infirmity was gone from her eyes. Instead he saw a flirtatious twinkle.

"This is a dream, right?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Of course it is a dream. You don't really think we could be stuck in a hot elevator one moment then here the next, if this was real life... do you?"

"I suppose not."

"Well then, why don't you join me in the hot-spring, we might as well enjoy the dream," the blonde said. Then she stood up and slowly began a strip tease...

...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it and want me to continue ^^<strong>

Visit my profile for a link to my Beelzebub forum and my Beelzebub blog where I will be posting fun pics and useful links related to Beelzebub.


End file.
